Arcadian Cacti Milk
Duration: 30 Minutes. Dosage: 1 - 2 tablespoons. Addictive Qualities: ''No physiological addiction recorded. ''Physical Impacts: ''Users demonstrate no deterioration in physical or mental skills. ''Mixed Doses: If you mix certain varieties, the initial dose is counteracted and the person returns to normal. Description: These cacti milk flavourings were translocated to Hope with the Arcadian fae and their saloon. On their home world they are simple flavourings, but something about the process of transportation has sparked certain harmless anomalous properties. Unfortunately, no one has ascertained a way to duplicate these effects though the Sheriff is attempting to regrow the cacti based off cuttings found in the saloon on Hope. Strength: These doses do not prevent a person from reacting in a logical manner when placed under extreme stress. They do not override grief or other natural reactions. However they do change one's baseline emotional state and general behaviours. They also have a tendency to reduce feelings of stress and cause people's attentions to focus primarily within the walls of a single room or field. Descriptive quotes listed below. * Caramel Confessions: '''"You know all those thoughts and feelings you have that you bottle up inside and don't tell people about? After drinking this you feel the urge to approach those nearby and confess your feelings (positive or negative). You can be vaguely diplomatic about it but you will seek resolution, close, sometimes the shock factor. Whatever it may be." ''Counteracts Chocolate and Salted Caramel.'' * 'Chocolate Haze: '"You believe you're somewhere safe. You just start hallucinating and changing little details to help with that belief. It's a lot of fun, really. I think deep down you know it's fake so it's not as shocking when you slowly come out of it. More like a really nice dream and afterwards you feel really disappointed but not as awful as it could feel." ''Counteracts Caramel and Peach & Passionfruit''. * 'Peach & Passionfruit Chill: '"I just felt all light-headed and dreamy and just want to chill out with a friend and have a deep and meaningful. It's great getting to relax for a little while, y'know? You'll get really shy if they drag you into a crowd, though. I'm normally pretty confident but the moment they made me do some public speaking I literally slid under the table off my chair and got comfy under there. Had to pass people notes to say what I needed to say. And I'm a commander!" ''Counteracts Chocolate and Strawberry.'' * '''Salted Caramel Sanity:' '"My mental health improved. I still feel terrible that my wife passed away from radiation sickness mid-mission last year but a lot of the spiralling is gone. It's grief but it's not depression. I'm also not going over and over and over minor issues … so I think my anxiety and social anxiety is gone for now too. I didn't even know I had it. I wish we could make more but I understand its anomalous properties can't be recreated. This could help a lot of people." Counteracts Caramel and Strawberry. * Strawberry Happiness: '''"All of your senses are heightened. Everything feels so good and you want to touch various patterns to enjoy them. I'm like laughing all the time, joking around. Suddenly things seem a little more silly, a little more fun, and I just wanna play catch and run around playing chasey. Does weird stuff to your eyes, though, like patterns move in these undulating patterns somehow and they say I stared at the carpet for a few minutes here and there. I didn't notice!" ''Counteracts Peach & Passionfruit and Salted Caramel.' Category:Items